Cerebro de maní
by AVampireYouCan'tSweatOut
Summary: La vida no es fácil. Uno hace hasta lo imposible por la gente que ama. No a todos les puedes caer bien pero puedes intentarlo... -No lo entiendes! -Ayúdame! -No mientras tengas un mani en lugar de cerebro! -Este maní suele funcionarme bien, gracias...
1. Piloto

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo soy dueña del resto de la trama y me divierto haciéndolos sufrir como villana de telenovela barata, separándolos, juntándolos, haciendo que se insulten, que se reconcilien…en fin, haciendo que hagan lo que a mi se me de la gana xD**

**.**

**Chicas, bienvenidas antes que nada. Ahora, les digo algo importante desde el principio para que no se aloquen; sin importar lo que pase o lo que lean o que tan difíciles se vean las cosas, este será un Bella/Edward. Lo prometo. Para más detalles, al final del cap :D**

**.**

**_Fic dedicado a mi madre: Se que no te di un regalo de cumpleaños, pero espero que esto cuente. Te quiero un montón._**

**.**

**Pilot.**

**.**

Nueva York empezaba a mostrar su ajetreo matutino a las 5 de la mañana, nada comparado a lo que sería en un par de horas, cuando toda la ciudad se movilizara por completo.

Ella miraba por la ventana más grande del hospital. La lluvia había cesado hacía ya unos 15 minutos y ya debería estar de camino a casa si quería cumplir la promesa de llevar a Anthony a su primer día en la escuela primaria, pero por algún motivo, seguía allí, inmóvil, observando las luces de la ciudad.

-¡Bella! Dios santo niña, ¿sigues aquí? Tu turno terminó hace 20 minutos si mi memoria no me falla—Molly consultó el reloj de su muñeca y luego se giró a darle una mirada desaprobatoria. Bella le sonrió, tímida.

-Si, lo ha hecho Molly—confirmó.

-¿Y qué haces aquí?—medio gritó—El pequeño Tony se va a molestar mucho contigo en tanto llegues tarde a casa.

-Lo se. Cuento con que Jasper le calme un poco

-Oh no niña, no cuentes con ello. Sabes que por haber cumplido 6, Anthony cree que su padre ya no es quien para regañarlo—ambas mujeres sonrieron al recordar el día en el que Anthony declaró, con la cara llena de pastel de cumpleaños, que ya era lo suficientemente mayor para vivir por si mismo.

-Bueno, en el fondo sabe que todo lo que Jasper dice, se cumple.

-No me quedan dudas. Jasper es un chico bastante fuerte. Como tú.

-Gracias Molly—Molly era la jefa de enfermeras de ese turno. Su jefa, en realidad. Tendría cerca de 55 años y era una dulzura de persona.

-¡Y bastante terca, también! ¡Nada de gracias! Esos 2 chicos van a molerme a palos, creerán que yo soy la culpable de tu demora, así que ¡Deprisa, deprisa!

Bella rió mientras era empujada a la salida por los fuertes brazos de Molly. No tenía ningún pretexto para volver. Ya cargaba con su bolso.

Un último empujón la dejó totalmente fuera de la construcción, permitiéndole saber que no había parado de llover del todo.

-¡Y espero que me traigas una reseña completa con muchos detalles del primer día del pequeño!

Bella negó con la cabeza y susurró un "claro" antes de partir.

.

El taxi aparcó en la calle correcta, ella pagó el monto, pensando en que debería comprarse un auto, una moto, una bicicleta o algo para evitar todo ese desperdicio de dólares, pero una vocecita en su cabeza y la cara de un precioso niño sonriendo le hicieron recordar que no podría permitírselo.

Teniendo el poco cambio en sus manos, bajó del vehículo oyéndolo partir y caminó un poco más al norte. No vivía en una zona lujosa, en absoluto, pero tampoco en un lugar pobre con miles de problemas. No soportaría llevar a Anthony a algún lugar así. Era más bien de la clase media-baja, con ambiente relajado y vecinos completamente normales.

En esos momentos, Scott, el hijo mayor de los Lynch, salía de su hogar con una manzana en la mano y el rostro adormilado. Reprimió un bostezo al cruzarse con la chica.

-Buen día Bella—le saludó-¿Regresas del hospital?

-Hola Scott, si. Me dirijo a casa.

-Vaya, cada que te veo no puedo evitar impacientarme. ¡Me encantaría estar ejerciendo como tú ahora! Sería sensacional. Incluso podríamos ir y venir juntos ¿No?—Scott estudiaba medicina también, especializándose en pediatría, pero aún le faltaba un largo año por terminar. Ella sabía todo eso gracias a la señora Lynch, que en cada reunión, no dejaba de presumir a su pequeño.

Scott siempre había demostrado un gran interés por Isabella, pero tenía los pies bien fijos en la tierra, sabía que era un imposible muy grande y la trataba como amiga.

-Si, puede que si. Escucha, tengo que llegar donde Tony ahora. Suerte en el colegio, nos veremos luego.

-Seguro, gracias. Salúdame a Jasper y a Tony. Que tengas un buen día.

Bella agradeció con un gesto y recorrió otras 3 casas antes de llegar al pequeño patio de la suya.

Movió la verja de madera e ingresó por el pequeño caminito de piedra que llevaba al porche, observando que el pasto verde vivo, tenía gotas de rocío y soltaba un maravilloso olor. Las luces estaban encendidas dentro y fuera de la casa y la camioneta familiar, estaba un poco mal estacionada.

Sacó sus llaves y abrió lentamente, no bien hubo puesto un pie dentro, cuando un pequeño torbellino rubio arremetió contra sus piernas quitándole un poco de su equilibrio.

-¡Mami! ¡Mami! Estás en casa—gritó. El corazón de la chica se ablandó un poco de la ternura.

-Hola corazón—saludó.

-Vamos Anthony, deja que mamá deje sus cosas

Anthony se retiró, con las mejillas un tanto sonrojadas.

-Si, perdón papá.

-Sin problema pequeño—dijo Bella antes de colocar su bolso en la mesita y su abrigo en el perchero.

Jasper se acercó a saludarla.

-Hola cariño—le besó la frente—Bienvenida a casa.

-Hola Jazz—sonrió ante el gesto—Gracias.

Anthony amaba hacerse notar, así que intervino.

-¡Mami! Hoy es mi primer día de escuela de niños grandes. Ya cumplí 6, ¿Sabes?—A la gente le gustaba decir que Anthony era una especie de adulo chiquito, gracias a sus buenos modales, a que nunca hacía travesuras y a lo mucho que sabía producto de sus lecturas. Bella se agachó y puso sus manos en su cintura.

-Por supuesto bebé. Yo estuve en tu cumpleaños, ¿Lo recuerdas?

-¡Si!, pero mamá, ya no me llames así, ya soy un niño mayor. Papi, díselo—Anthony se giró a Jasper, que hasta ese entonces, observaba divertido la escena, pero en cuanto se vio rodeado de un par de ojos chocolates que le miraban expectantes y desafiantes y otro par de color miel que esperaban su ayuda con súplica pintada, toda felicidad se evaporó y se puso muy nervioso.

-Ah… yo… no creo que…

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. No más bebé pero seguirás siendo mi pequeño—dijo Bella salvando a Jasper que suspiró de alivio. Anthony no parecía muy conforme con el acuerdo pero de todos modos accedió. Besó a la chica en la mejilla y tomó a su padre de la mano para salir corriendo hacia la cocina.

Bella los siguió muy pronto y pudo ver a su pequeño ahogar panqueques en jarabe de maple y chocolate y a Jasper meter una manzana a la lonchera.

Sonrió.

Ese par era su familia inoportuna e improvisada. Y era perfecta. Ahí estaba Jasper; alto, con un cuerpo de infarto, piel pálida, rostro con facciones absolutamente perfectas, ojos azul intenso (los más azules que haya visto jamás), cabellera rubia y sonrisa angelical. Luego Anthony; delgado, pequeño para su edad, hoyuelos en sus blancas mejillas, rubio y con todas las facciones de su padre, excepto por los ojos miel. Era una lástima que no fueran como los de Jasper y sí como los de…

-Señorita Isabella Marie Swan—interrumpió Jasper sus pensamientos con un tono serio fingido—Su padre llamó ayer.

Ella sonrió al contestar.

-¿Oh si, señor Withlock? ¿Y qué deseaba?

Tomó asiento junto a Anthony, esperando la respuesta.

-Díselo, Tony

Tony tragó su bocado y bebió un poco de leche antes de hablar.

-El abuelo Charlie está molesto mamá—la cara del niño era seria y sus gestos eran idénticos a los de Jasper. Bella no pudo evitar notarlos, y sin embargo, sabía que con el humor de Charles Swan, nadie bromeaba.

-¿Y porqué está tan furioso el abuelo?—preguntó, limpiando con una servilleta el jarabe de la cara de Anthony.

-Es turno de papá.

Lo único que Tony quería, era seguir comiendo. Jasper se recargó en la barra para hablar.

-Bueno, resumiendo las 2 horas que me mantuvo al teléfono, dice que su hija mayor no la visita y por lo tanto, no ve a su único nieto. Se le está escapando el tiempo para engancharlo a la pesca, linda—le sonrió.

-Hemos estado tan ocupados que un viaje a Forks nos sería imposible, y ahora que Tony entra al colegio, las cosas se ponen peores. Espero que en el primer fin de semana largo podamos viajar. Yo también lo echo de menos, a él, a Sue y a los gemelos.

Jasper asintió y se sentó frente a ella con una taza de café.

-¿Te ducharás?—Bella negó con la cabeza.

-Lo he hecho en el hospital—ella miró distraídamente los aros de humo que producía el líquido caliente hasta que cayó en cuenta de algo-¡Oye tú, jovencito!—le dijo a Anthony que la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Su cara estaba llena de jarabe de nuevo-¿Porqué estás despierto tan temprano? Algo… ¿algo anda mal?—miró a Jasper esperando una respuesta, con el rostro pálido.

-No, no Bella. Tranquila, tranquila—le acarició las mejillas algo ansioso. No deseaba un ataque de pánico—Verás, ayer por la tarde, nuestro chico consiguió asaltar el bote de galletas que tan bien habíamos ocultado.

Isabella intentó relajarse y recobrar el ambiente tranquilo y feliz de antes.

-Hmm… eso es curioso ¿Cómo conseguiste encontrarlas, Anthony Withlock?

Anthony se puso nervioso, y Jasper reconoció el gesto de la misma Isabella en su hijo; apretujar lo que sea en sus manos, en este caso, el tenedor de plástico.

-Oh… las galletitas…

-Pequeño, si valoras tu integridad y sobre todo, tus regalos de cumpleaños y de navidad y las vacaciones en la playa, no le mientas a mamá.

El niño se vio culpable.

-Está bien. La abuelita Lily me mostro dónde estaban, pero me dijo que guardara el secreto—les hizo a sus padres un gesto de silencio y ellos le sonrieron.

-Muy bien Tony, no le diremos nada a la abuela de que rompiste tu palabra por unas vacaciones en la playa si prometes no hacerlo de nuevo.

-Bien—aceptó—Pero mamá, papá, tengo que deciros algo… No me gusta la playa, la detesto. Señor Bud tiene miedo al mar y no le gusta cuando la arena se mete bajo su sombrero ni a mi bajo el bañador. Odio el calor…-terminó con un puchero. Bella sonrió burlona y triunfante, y Jasper se veía abatido… pero lucharía.

-Tony, ¿De qué hablas? ¡Te encanta la playa! El sol, relajarse, los castillos de arena, nadar… ¡Los acuarios que solemos visitar! Te encantan los peces, en especial ese enorme tiburón blanco del verano pasado…

Anthony perdió el color de su rostro y Bella rió.

-Vamos Jasper, ¿Seguro de que recuerdas bien? Tony salió corriendo y gritando del lugar como loco. ¡Estaba aterrado! Ah, y aventó al señor Bud a una pecera cercana. Me costó sangre quitarle el olor a pez…

Jasper mostró su cara malhumorada.

-Bien, como sea. ¿Entonces a dónde vamos a ir de vacaciones esta vez?

-¡Oh! Yo se—dijo Tony—Vamos a ir con el abuelo Charlie. Me gusta ir al bosque y ver a los animalitos y jugar con Antoniette y ahí no hace calor, así que me gusta.

Jasper se abrazó los brazos y miró al chico como si estuviese loco.

-Tony, ¿Te sientes bien? ¡Ese sitio está helado! ¿De cuanto es la temperatura? ¿-30 grados diario tal vez?

-No exageres… lo más bajo que estuvo cuando yo vivía ahí era de -10 grados. Fue una navidad bastante agradable… Muy bien Tony, iremos ahí en vacaciones. Ahora pequeño, ve a lavarte los dientes y a tomar tu mochila. Son casi las 7…

No se lo tuvieron que decir 2 veces. Estaba tan ansioso que casi corrió al baño.

Bella recogió los platos usados y los puso en el fregadero.

-Está creciendo bastante rápido, ¿A que sí?—la voz de Jasper la hizo voltearse. Él aún seguía mirando el lugar por el que Tony había desaparecido. Le sonrió.

-Bueno, si, creo. Es el proceso natural.

-Ah, ya puedo verlo rodeado de chicas. Es guapo, mucho. Casi tanto como yo.

-Bastante modesto

-Gracias.

Nadie dijo nada por unos minutos, las cosas siempre funcionaban bien así. Luego, Anthony llegó corriendo con su mochila de Buzz Lightyear que era más grande que él. Caminaba con dificultad debido a eso.

-¡Ya vámonos!

Jasper se rió y lo tomó en brazos.

-Así que estás bastante emocionado.

-¡Si! Voy a tener más amigos, ¿Verdad?

-Por supuesto que si pequeño.

-Pero… ¿Y si no les caigo bien? ¿Y si no me quieren?

-Oh, Tony. Es imposible que alguien no te quiera. Eres el niño más dulce y divertido del mundo—le dijo Bella y besó su mejilla.

-Gracias mami. ¿Puedo pedir algo?

-Lo que sea—Bella pensó que eso algún le iba a traer problemas a Jasper. Amaba a su hijo más que a nada en el mundo y nunca le negaba nada. La buena parte de eso, era que Anthony no era un aprovechado.

-Quiero un abrazo grupal—todos sonrieron antes de lleva a cabo la petición del niño.

.

-…Y entonces la abuela golpeó al abuelo con el periódico por llamarla así.

-Bueno, creo que el abuelo se lo había ganado.

Iban viajando en la camioneta rumbo al colegio, Tony en su sillita, Jasper conduciendo y Bella como copiloto, Tony acababa de relatar su fin de semana con los abuelos.

Lily y Peter Withlock vivían en New York también y Bella los adoraba. Cuidaban a Tony cuando ella estaba en el hospital y Jasper avisaba que llegaría tarde. Su nieto era como su sol, igual que con Jasper.

-Bella, el cumpleaños de Anthony se acerca—dijo Jasper en voz baja.

-Oh, si, lo se.

-¿Qué le daremos este año?

-Bueno… es un niño bastante complicado. ¿Recuerdas el año anterior?

-Oh si. Nos costó mucho encontrar ese libro de dinosaurios para descubrir que mis padres y Rosalie y Emmett le darían el mismo

-Fue muy gracioso. ¡Nadie sabía que hacer! Él dijo que le encantaban y que ya tenía uno para cada uno y que podríamos leer juntos antes de ir a dormir.

-Siempre saca el lado positivo de las cosas…

Lo miraron por el espejo retrovisor. Anthony miraba por la ventana como en todos los viajes. Una vez había dicho que le encantaba hacerlo.

Treinta minutos después, estacionaron frente a la escuela primaria. Muchos niños ya estaban llegando y haciendo mucho ruido.

Jasper y Bella bajaron del auto y se dirigieron a la parte trasera para bajar al pequeño, pero de repente, Anthony lucía asustado.

-¿Qué pasa cariño?—Bella preguntó.

-Mamá… hay muchos niños mayores…-en definitiva, tenía miedo.

-Bueno, claro que sí. Hay varios niveles en la escuela y ellos ya están un poquito más avanzados, pero tú también llegarás ahí, no te preocupes.

-Si, pero, ¿Y si es como en la televisión? Ya saben… que los niños grandes no quieren a los niños pequeños y les dicen de cosas y les quitan su almuerzo y nadie les cree… Papi no estará ahí para defenderme.

-Escucha Tony, yo se que tienes miedo de ellos—Jasper le habló—Pero no todo el mundo es así. Hasta donde se, tienen distintos horarios de receso y casi no se verán. Ellos no tienen porque molestarte y bueno, en dado caso, siempre puedes decirle a la profesora.

Tony no se veía nada relajado.

-Cariño—intentó Bella—tienes que estar tranquilo. Vienes a conocer gente y a aprender y a divertirte mucho.

-No necesito conocer más personas; estás tú y papá y los abuelitos.

Y a Bella se le ocurrió una idea.

-Y también está Ethan, ¿No es así?—Anthony asintió confundido—Sabes que Ethan también estará aquí, ¿eso te pone más tranquilo?—no tuvo tiempo de contestar.

-¡Bella!—gritó alguien, y Bella se volteó para ver a su mejor amiga acercarse junto a su esposo y al pequeño Ethan.

-Hola Rosalie—se besaron las mejillas.

-¡Hermanita Bella!—le dijo Emmett antes de cargarla en el aire con sus brazos de entrenador de gimnasio y darle vueltas.

Cuando la soltó, vio al pequeño niño de cabello negro y ojos azules a su lado.

-Hola Ethan, ¿listo para el colegio?—Ethan no se veía más seguro que Anthony.

-Oh, está nervioso por los chicos grandes. ¿Qué hay Jasper?—le informó Emmett.

-Anthony también, parece que le he permitido ver demasiada televisión—dijo Jasper chocando su puño con el de Emmett.

-Ok, niños, escuchen con mucha atención, porque la tía y mamá Rosalie solo lo va a repetir una vez. Nada malo les va a pasar, van a hacer muchos amigos y nos traerán estrellitas doradas en la frente. Van a jugar y ambos van a ser chicos muy populares con muchos amigos. La escuela no dura para siempre pequeños, y antes de que se den cuenta, serán las 2 y vendremos por ustedes. Entonces tal vez llegará el momento en el que se agarren de los barrotes porque no quieren irse y nosotros jalaremos sus pies para separarlos y ponerlos de vuelta a casa, ¿Está bien?

Ambos le sonrieron a Rosalie y Bella se sintió aliviada. Ellas trabajaban juntas en el hospital con el mismo horario, solo que Rose trabajaba en la sección de pediatría. Era muy buena con los niños.

Jasper quiso llevar la mochila de Anthony, pero el niño no se lo permitió y casi casi le arrancó la lonchera también. Había regresado su estado ansioso.

Era el mismo caso con Ethan y Emmett.

Los 2 pequeños se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a caminar a las puertas seguidos de sus padres.

-Crecen muy rápido, ¿No?—dijo Emmett. A Bella le pareció ver un poco de líquido en sus ojos.

-Emmett, ¿estás llorando?—no desaprovecharía la oportunidad.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!—sorbió su nariz.

-¡Claro que si! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Al fin el gran y poderoso Emmett encontró algo que lo pone sentimental?

Se giró a ella muy serio.

-Bueno, ¡Si! No es para menos, mi pequeñín ya está en la primaria, y cuando menos me lo espere, ¡ya estará pidiéndome las llaves de mi auto para llevar a una chica al cine! Por que eso si ¿eh? Ethan será un galán.

-Está bien, si te hace sentir mejor, Jasper piensa absolutamente igual que tú.

Los 2 chicos se pusieron hablar de sus niños y Rosalie tomó el brazo de Bella para enredarlo con el suyo.

-Hombres. No lloran cuando su madre se muere pero si cuando su hijo se separa de ellos unas cuantas horas para ir al colegio—Bella rió.

-¡Hola! ¿Son padres de pequeños de 1er año?—preguntó una señora con una bata en la entrada.

-Uhm, si, ellos son nuestros hijos; Ethan McCarthy y Anthony Withlock.

La señora les sonrió y los niños se vieron un poco intimidados.

-Hola pequeños, bienvenidos. Soy la señora Cole y no estoy segura de si seré su profesora, ya que hay varios grupos, pero si se que se van a divertir mucho. ¿Quieren ir al patio conmigo y con ese grupo de niños? Todos nos iremos conociendo en este primer día.

La hora de separarse había llegado y los niños estaban tensos otra vez.

Ellos pasaron por los brazos de todos los adultos, que les repitieron que todo estaría bien antes de que se tomaran otra vez de la mano y la señora Cope se los llevara.

-¡Demonios, es más difícil de lo que creí! ¡Oh, mi pequeño Ethan! ¡Ten cuidado bebé! ¡Pórtate bien! ¡Extráñame mucho! ¡Papá lo hará!—Emmett estaba gritando toda clase de frases a su hijo que lo ignoraba totalmente, berreando y con lágrimas por sus mejillas.

Jasper no se veía mucho mejor, no perdía a Anthony de vista, pero a diferencia de Emmett, estaba callado y mantenía las lágrimas a raya.

Rosalie y Bella también echarían de menos a sus pequeños, pero estaban partidas de la risa al ver a los chicos.

Cuando todo pasó y al fin consiguieron llevárselos a los autos, platicaron un poco de sus vidas.

-Chicos, tengo que ir a la oficina, se me hace tarde—dijo Jasper viendo su reloj.

-Nosotros llevaremos a Bella a casa, no te preocupes—Emmett le aseguró mientras chocaban los puños.

Besó a Rosalie en la mejilla y a Bella en la frente.

-Nos veremos en casa—le susurró.

-Muy bien Bella—habló Rose cuando Jasper partió-¿Te apetece un café?

.

Dos horas después, Bella llegó a casa. Estaba muerta de sueño y el café no la había despertado mucho que digamos.

Rosalie le prometió que Emmett recogería a los niños mientras ellas dormían. La jornada en el hospital había estado pesada y la lluvia de la noche anterior les había traído varios accidentes automovilísticos con tanta gente grave, que hasta Rosalie tuvo que dejar el área de pediatría para ayudar.

Agradeció mucho que Emmett le ayudara para que tuviera unas cuantas horas de sueño.

La casa estaba limpia, Jasper se dedicaba a mantenerla bien la mayor parte del tiempo y no tenía nada que hacer, así que se dirigió directo a su habitación, se puso el pijama y cayó rendida en la cama.

.

_So Eleanor put those boots back on,  
>Put the boots back on and run, run,<br>Come on over here, come on over here,  
>Come on over here...<em>

Bella se removió inquieta en su cama y luego se levantó de golpe al recordar que "Eleanor Put Your Boots On" de Franz Ferdinand era el tono de su celular.

Corrió a la silla donde había dejado sus jeans y lo sacó rápido para contestar.

-¿Hola?

-¿Bells? Es Rosalie. ¿Ya estabas levantada?

-Uh, hola Rose, a decir verdad, no.

-Entonces hice bien en llamarte. Son las 5 querida, el turno empieza a las 6:30. Creo que ya se te hizo tarde.

-¿¡6:30! Maldición, si. Gracias por llamar… ¿Está Anthony ahí?—preguntó mientras se quitaba la pijama a toda velocidad para poder tomar una ducha.

-Si, bueno, no. Está en el jardín con Eth.

-Oh, ¿Cómo le fue?

-Bien, creo. Llegó muy feliz al igual que Ethan. Al parecer les tocó en el mismo grupo y se divirtieron. Oh, ¡tendrías que haber visto a Emmett! Lloró de nuevo porque Ethan no recordó ni un segundo a su padre en su día. Pero ya te contaré luego.

-Si, ¿Jasper sabe que tiene que recoger a Tony?

-Si, lo sabe. Llegará aquí como a las 8.

-Ok. Gracias Rose, nos vemos más tarde—Rosalie se despidió y colgó.

Bella no recordaba haberse dado un baño más rápido en toda su vida. Se ducho, se vistió y peinó en 10 minutos. Tomó su bolso y salió corriendo a la avenida principal para tomar un taxi, no sin antes dejarle una nota a Jasper de dónde había metido las galletas de chocolate ahora…

.

-Hola Isabella—saludó Molly detrás del escritorio de la base de enfermeras

-Hola Molly, ¿Qué hay?

-Nada nuevo. Necesito que le lleves al señor Dawson sus medicinas. Está un poco desesperado. Sabes que tú eres su favorita—se sonrieron.

-Ok, iré a dejar mis cosas, a cambiarme y luego le llevaré sus medicinas.

-¡Espera! ¿Cómo le fue al pequeño?

-Bien, creo.

-"¿Bien, creo?" ¿Qué clase de madre eres, Bella Swan?

-Lo lamento Molly, pero no lo recogí yo. Rosalie, del sector de pediatría lo hizo y todavía no la veo para que me cuente los detalles.

-Eso lo explica todo. Bueno, en cuanto te cuente, vienes a informarme, sabes que quiero mucho a ese niño.

-Si, lo se. Nos vemos más tarde.

En los cambiadores, se puso su traje verde y dejó su bolso en su taquilla. Entonces se topó con Mike Newton, un interno que _jamás_ dejaba de molestar.

-Hola Bellita—se recargó, intentando lucir sexy pero la verdad daba pena…

-Hola Mike—ella creía que no tenía porque ser grosera… hasta que de verdad la fastidiara. Ese día estaba cerca.

-Así que… ¿Acabas de llegar Bellita?—gruñó internamente.

-Si. ¿Podrías por favor dejar de llamarme así?

-¿Cómo? ¿Bellita?

-Sí—Emmett adoraba decirle así, pero debido a Mike, le rogó porque dejara ese apodo en el olvido.

-Bueno, si es lo que quieres…

-Tengo que irme.

-Ok, ¿Nos vemos mañana?

Bella no contestó, se dio la vuelta y le hizo un ademán con la mano que no comprometía a nada.

Hizo su rutina normal un par de horas, dio medicinas, platicó con los pacientes, revisó los monitores y ayudó con lo que pudo.

Mientras estaba tomando un par de sábanas limpias para la habitación 243, que la señora Wilson acababa de desocupar, escuchó a un grupito de residentes.

-…Dicen que vienen de Alaska o algo parecido. Son muy guapos.

-Ah… me encantaría que me tocara en su mismo piso.

-Acaban de llegar hoy y ya han robado todos los corazones femeninos.

-Lástima que el rubio sea casado…

-Si, si. ¡Pero el otro no!

-Oh, Kate, ¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Fue sencillo. La señora Norris dejó un par de documentos sueltos y les di un vistazo.

Se rieron histéricamente y Bella rodó los ojos. Esas chicas nunca habían sido de su agrado y no tenía tiempo de oírlas bobear sobre los chicos…

…Aunque esos rumores habían corrido toda la mañana. Acerca de que un par de nuevos doctores acababan de llegar y los cambios eran inminentes. ¿Sería que recortarían el personal?

Bella esperaba de todo corazón que no. Conocía a mucha gente que trabajaba en ese sitio y casi todos estaban un poco mal económicamente. Incluso ella. Si la despedían… ah… no, tenía que pensar positivamente.

Tendió la cama y luego se dirigió a cambiar las sábanas de Joseph, un chico de 18 años de la habitación de al lado.

-Hola Joseph—saludó al entrar. Él bajó el periódico y le sonrió.

-Hola Isabella ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, gracias, ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te haz sentido este día?

-Normal, ya sabes, cansado.

Joseph tenía leucemia. Estaba internado porque su situación ya era bastante mala y los síntomas eran muy fuertes. No tenía hermanos, así que dentro de 2 días, sus padres se someterían al estudio para ver si eran compartibles. Ella esperaba que así fuera. Ese chico era increíble.

-Hmm… no te preocupes, se que todo mejorará.

-Oh, si. Yo también. Pero mejor ayúdame con este crucigrama. Dime, ¿Sabes cuál es el nombre el tipo de cerámica establecida en Toscana en 1735?

Sonrió.

-Por supuesto. Es Ginori.

-Interesante… ¿Y el tipo de vestimenta tradicional de Turquía?

-Los Shalwar.

-Oh… ¡Muy bien Isabella! Es correcto, eres muy lista.

-Eso ya lo se, ahora, te ayudaré a sentarte en el sillón mientras yo cambio tus sábanas, ¿De acuerdo?

-Si

Bella acababa de tomar su mano para que se levantara cuando Liz, una de sus compañeras, entró corriendo a la habitación.

-Bella, te necesitan en la oficina del nuevo jefe.

¿Nuevo jefe? Bella no sabía eso. ¿Tendría que ver con su despido? Era lo más probable…

-Iré en cuanto termine de hacer esto.

-Yo no te lo recomendaría, dijo "inmediatamente"

Y a Bella no le importaba, si de todas maneras la iban a correr, que llegara unos minutos tarde no haría la diferencia.

-Si me quiere ver, tendrá que esperar.

Liz rodó los ojos y se fue.

Joseph rió mientras se ponía de pie con la ayuda de la chica.

-Eres muy terca Isabella Swan, y un día, esa terquedad tuya te traerá problemas…

Bella le sonrió y negó con la cabeza, pero sabía que era cierto.

.

Bella no esperaba que se le hiciera tan tarde. Ya iba 10 minutos retrasada y tampoco deseaba que su nuevo jefe le gritara por eso.

Echó a correr por todo el hospital ignorando las miradas curiosas y su propia sensación de ira cuando el ascensor estaba muy lleno y tuvo que subir 2 pisos en escaleras.

Dio la última vuelta en el corredor para llegar a su objetivo y chocó con alguien, tirando todas las carpetas que llevaba en las manos.

-¡Oh Dios mío! Lo lamento, lo lamento en verdad. No te vi y tengo un poco de prisa—le dijo, agachándose a recoger papeles como loca.

-Está bien—si el cerebro de Bella no hubiera estado a punto de colapsar, ella quizá habría notado el tono aterciopelado.

-Toma estos—puso varios papeles en sus manos y luego gimió indecisa—Escucha, lo siento, pero el jefe quiere verme y ya voy bastante tarde. No puedo ayudarte—le puso más papeles en sus manos y salió de todo el desorden—pero te lo compensaré, soy Isabella, nos vemos luego.

Ella echó a correr de nuevo. Sentía una pena muy grande por ese tipo. No había sido su intención tirar todos sus documentos y ni siquiera se había disculpado apropiadamente. Para ser sincera, ni siquiera lo había visto a la cara.

Ah, no importaba, no era momento de preocuparse por eso. Ahora importaba más lo que el jefe le fuera a decir, y si antes no había pensado en correrla, su retraso le haría reflexionar sin duda…

Cuando llegó a la puerta indicada, suspiró, intentó calmar su respiración y peinarse para verse presentable. Muy bien, su hora había llegado.

Tocó suavemente y esperó respuesta.

-Adelante…-se oyó desde adentro.

_Que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar…_

**.**

**¡Hola! Heme aquí con una nueva historia, y antes de que me entren en shock, déjenme decirles algo; por más confusas que se vean las cosas, esta va a ser una historia con las parejas normales, ustedes saben B&E A&J R&E. Se que todo se ve extraño, pero ténganme fe, las haré terminar juntas.**

**Hum… bueno, esto apenas va comenzando y espero que les guste. Déjenme su opinión y muchas gracias por leer :D Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo :)**


	2. Vengo a cobrarte

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo soy dueña del resto de la trama y me divierto haciéndolos sufrir como villana de telenovela barata, separándolos, juntándolos, haciendo que se insulten, que se reconcilien…en fin, haciendo que hagan lo que a mi se me de la gana xD**

**.**

**Capítulo 1. Vengo a cobrarte.**

**.**

-Hola, soy Isabella Swan. Me mandó llamar—ella intentó poner el tono más dulce y amable que tenía.

-Hola Isabella, si, pasa y toma asiento por favor.

No se lo tuvo que decir 2 veces, casi corrió al asiento.

-Muy bien, me voy a presentar entonces; soy el doctor Carlisle Cullen y a partir de hoy seré el director del hospital. Podría haberte dicho que leyeras la placa, pero me parece muy frío e impersonal, ¿No crees?

Había algo raro en ese tipo, decidió Isabella; su cabello era rubio natural con unos pocos mechones apenas visibles de color plateado y parecía muy suave, su rostro, le recordó a una de las pinturas antiguas que había en el hotel de Florida de las últimas vacaciones donde la recepcionista, al verla muy interesada en los hermosos rostros, le informó que era traída de Italia, de la época del renacimiento y por lo tanto, muy costosa; lo que más lucía, eran sus ojos azul cielo que brillaban traviesos y estaba sentado, pero por lo poco que se podía ver, tenía un muy buen cuerpo.

Pero fuera de todo eso, lo que a Bella le parecía lo más extraño y sospechoso, era que le estaba sonriendo abiertamente con una dentadura blanca y perfecta. ¿A ella? ¿A la chica que llegó tarde por orgullo? Era imposible; esperaba gritos y ceños fruncidos. Quizá era uno de esos tipos que te sonreían incluso cuando te estaban dando tu sentencia de muerte…

Regresó al presente y notó que él la miraba entre confundido y divertido y supo que era porque llevaba más de 20 segundos observándolo penetrantemente sin decir nada.

Carraspeó, se sonrojó y buscó desesperadamente algo para verse menos tonta. Se topó con la dichosa placa.

"CARLISLE CULLEN. CARDIÓLOGO. DIRECTOR GENERAL".

-Oh, si. Es lo que dice si placa—dijo con voz estrangulada, y entonces supo que ya no se veía tonta. Se veía estúpida…

Él, sin embargo, se rió y su rostro mostró facciones amables.

-Es lindo que lo notaras. ¿Estás bien? Luces algo… tensa…

-Si, eso creo. Escuche, ¿No está molesto?—las palabras abandonaron su boca antes de que pudiera pensarlo, pero no se arrepentía, tenía que saberlo.

-¿Molesto?—preguntó sorprendido—En absoluto, ¿Por qué tendría que estarlo?

-Bueno, yo llegué tarde y no porque estuviera en un asunto de vida o muerte; dudo que cambiar un par de sábanas califique como tal, así que fue porque quise. Cualquiera se molestaría

-Menos yo—le corrigió—No estoy molesto Isabella.

-Bella, llámeme Bella, me gusta más.

-Entonces Bella será. Dime algo, ¿Por qué quisiste llegar tarde?

Bella se sintió enrojecer hasta las orejas y apretujó la tela de su traje verde entre sus manos.

-Oh, es que… verá, yo… yo… yo se que seré despedida señor y pensé que… si de todos modos me iban a correr…-se encogió de hombros dejando la frase en el aire. El nuevo director se veía perplejo.

-Ok Bella, antes que nada, me gustaría que me llamaras Carlisle en lugar de "señor" ¡Haces que sienta que ya necesito un bastón!—bromeó aligerando el ambiente—Y después, ¿Quién te dijo que perderías tu trabajo?

-Nadie, yo lo deduje porque me mando llamar.

-¿Crees que correría a la mejor enfermera del hospital? No soy un ogro, linda—La perpleja ahora era ella. Tardó un poco en contestar.

-Imposible…

-¿Qué sea un ogro? Oh, te lo puedo jurar. Sin embargo, una vez, cuando mi pequeña cumplió 6 años, me tuve que disfrazar en uno para los cuentos infantiles. ¡Si hubieras visto la cara de terror de mi pequeña A…!

-No, eso no. Le creo, es solo que… ¿La mejor enfermera? No puede estar hablando de mí.

-Si que lo estoy.

-Creo que usted, con todo el respeto que se merece, está equivocado.

-No creo que todas las enfermeras, doctores y algunos residentes e internos estén equivocados, ¿Verdad?

-Ellos… ¿Dijeron eso?—asintió-¿Todos?

-Hmm, no todos. Unas cuantas internas y residentes dijeron unas cosas muy malas de ti. Palabras nada apropiadas para una señorita.

Bella rodó los ojos.

-Puedo imaginarme que fueron las babosas y locas de este edificio…-se detuvo, pero las palabras ya estaban fuera. Ge-nial. Era un maravilloso día para que el filtro cerebro-boca no sirviera…

-Oh, no te preocupes, te entiendo. No se que está mal con ellas, en cuanto me vieron, comenzaron a gritar como locas y me asusté. Luego mi acompañante me dijo que era porque me encontraban muy guapo. Dije: "lo siento señoritas, pero soy papa casada" y no sirvió de nada. ¡Incluso puse mi argolla de matrimonio por enfrente!—los 2 rieron por la narración y Bella se detuvo por un recuerdo.

-Así que es usted uno de los 2 doctores que llegaron de Alaska…

-Si, vengo de Denali junto con mi esposa y mis 2 hijos. El más grande de hecho está aquí, en el hospital. Su nombre es Edward y trabajará como neurólogo. Aún no decide su horario. Me pregunto cómo le habrá ido.

-Si es como usted, no dude que su día será una réplica del suyo—bromeó la chica, arrancándole una gran sonrisa a su jefe.

-Somos famosos en el hospital ¿Ah?

-Algo. Yo supe de ustedes porque unas internas estaban hablando y bueno, ya sabe como es la gente. Estaban muy emocionadas.

-Ah, no se porque no me sorprende. Es hora de que me dirija al área de Rayos X. Quiero ver cómo funcionan las cosas por aquí y estoy seguro de que tú también tienes trabajo que realizar Bella, el único motivo por el que quería verte era porque quería conocer a la chica modelo y créeme que resulté gratamente sorprendido.

-Gracias, pero no me ha visto trabajando…

-No, eso ya lo se, pero tengo la impresión de que todo es verdad. Algún día nos toparemos y entonces comprobaré las cosas.

Se sonrieron y después de unas cuantas palabras al estilo de "Nos vemos luego" "Cuídese" "Que le vaya bien" etc, etc, etc, Bella se volvió a la habitación de Joseph. El chico le pidió que volviera al terminar.

Cuando llegó, Joseph estaba de pie junto a la ventana.

-¡Joseph! Por amor de Dios, ¿Qué haces ahí?—lo tomó del brazo y lentamente lo llevó de nuevo a la cama.

-Cielos Isabella, relájate, estoy bien. Solo quería ver un poco el sol, hace mucho que estoy postrado en esta cama. Vaya, ¡Ya te pareces a Molly! Ni siquiera me quiero imaginar como controlas a tu hijo.

-Anthony está muy bien conmigo, gracias.

-Por supuesto que si, no lo dudo. No te enojes, mejor, ayúdame a seguir acompletando este crucigrama, sabihonda—Bella le rodó los ojos.

-Quizá después, tengo más sábanas que cambiar y medicina que entregar. El señor Anderson de la 323 necesita de suero y esta de un humor muy malo porque no puede comer nada.

-Lo comprendo. ¿Cuándo traerán mi cena?

-En unos 20 minutos tal vez. ¿Quieres que Lucy venga de nuevo a ayudarte?—Joseph se sonrojó un poco.

-No, no. ¿Podrías ayudarme tú? Es que… bueno, creo que a ella no le caigo bien. Además—sonrió genuinamente—Así podrás quedarte y ayudarme con el crucigrama.

Bella rió, la oferta le pareció tentadora. No quería bañar de nuevo a Jeremy, un muchacho de 19 años que no era nada amable.

-Muy bien muy bien, pero quita esa cara de perro apaleado. Me choca cuando me convences de esa manera. Iré con Molly y pediré permiso, ¿Está bien?

-¡Bien! ¡No tardes Isabella!

Ella negó con la cabeza y salió de la habitación, bajó un par de pisos en el elevador y se dirigió a la estación de enfermeras, donde Molly residía.

-Hola Molly—le saludó.

-Bella, Jeremy ya ha pulsado el botón de auxilio. Quiere su baño ya. Y hay medicinas que entregar después de las comidas. Ya deben estar entregándolas, así que hay que ponerlas ya en los botecitos.

-Uhm, si, eso. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? Me preguntaba si podía ayudar hoy a Joseph, de la 244 a tomar sus alimentos.

Molly despegó sus ojos con gafas de los informes.

-¿Qué no ya le ayuda Lucy?

-Si, pero, bueno, según el me dijo, no llevan una buena relación y me pidió ayuda.

-Bella Swan, no deberías entablar relaciones tan sentimentales con los pacientes. ¿Qué pasará el día que se vayan y te olviden? O peor aún, el día en que ni un milagro divino pueda salvarlos.

Bella le hizo una mueca.

-Por eso no soy doctora Molly, no soportaría ver morir a alguien aunque yo lo haya intentado todo.

Molly suspiró y se le quedó viendo un buen rato.

-Está bien Bella, puedes ayudarlo. Ya le diré yo a Lucy que haga lo que tú tienes que hacer, ¿está bien?

-Gracias Molly, volveré después de que Joseph termine para que me asignes más cosas.

Le sonrió y entonces se dirigió al pasillo de la habitación, donde Lucy, una chica tímida de cabello castaño muy claro, ya estaba acomodando los cubiertos de plástico en una bandeja.

-Hola Lucy.

-¿Qué hay, Isabella?

-Hum, no mucho, oye, esta noche yo le daré su cena a Joseph, ¿está bien?

En el rostro de la chica se reflejó un montón de desilusión y tristeza que intentó cubrir rápidamente, pero Bella era muy lista para eso. _¿Qué está pasando aquí? _Se preguntó, medio pensando por dónde iba el asunto.

-¿Haz pedido permiso a Molly?—preguntó con una nota de esperanza, como si fuera su última opción.

-Si, lo he hecho. Estoy autorizada.

-Oh, está bien entonces… ¿De qué me encargaré entonces?

-No se que te quiera asignar Molly, pero si te va a dar mis deberes hasta que Joseph termine de comer, bueno, tienes que ir a ayudar a tomar una ducha a Jeremy Strafford.

-Muy bien—Lucy le hizo un gesto a Isabella para que prosiguiera con su labor y se dio media vuelta para partir. Cuando ella estaba subiendo la jarra con agua a la bandeja, Lucy habló.

-¿Bella? No es que te esté reclamando nada, pero ¿porqué este cambio?—lo que a Isabella le sorprendió, fue que usara su diminutivo, el que más le gustaba.

-Yo no lo he pedido, fue elección de Joseph. Me pidió un favor.

Algo extraño pasó. La cara de la chica se desfiguró de dolor y Bella se sintió mucho más confundida. Lucy dio se giró de nuevo y echó a correr por el pasillo.

-Ah, estas enfermeras de ahora—susurró Bella a la nada antes de entrar con Jeremy.

.

Para cuando fue la hora de su descanso, Bella había dado de cenar, platicado y hasta arropado a Joseph para dormir. Revisó zondas en más de 20 habitaciones, sueros por igual y las sábanas de 4 pisos estaban limpias ahora.

Se dirigió al comedor a la 1 de la mañana y cuando entró, las cosas estaban normales; un poco de gente platicando, otras más pidiendo de comer y el sonido era bajo.

Tomó asiento donde siempre, en la mesa que daba a la ventana del estacionamiento trasero después de tomar una manzana, un emparedado y una limonada.

Una señora a la derecha estaba llorando en brazos de un señor que se veía que intentaba no derrumbarse. Eso era lo malo de este trabajo; todos ellos luchaban día con día por curar las enfermedades de las personas, por brindarles aunque fuera un par de minutos más. Pero no siempre las cosas salían bien; pese a los estudios, pruebas e investigaciones, la mayoría de las enfermedades más dañinas como el cáncer o el sida no tenían un medicamento lo suficientemente bueno para que el ser humano recobrara su calidad de vida, o a veces, no podían salvar a la gente de un infarto, un derrame cerebral o cosas por el estilo. Tal vez no fuera su culpa no llegar a tiempo para salvarlos, pero el sentimiento de frustración por ver cómo una vida se va sin poder siquiera meter las manos, era lo peor de todo.

Suspiró, si seguía con esos pensamientos depresivos, se pondría a llorar.

Luego pensó en Rosalie y en su pequeño Anthony. Habían dicho que se verían en el descanso y el de ellas era a la misma hora. ¿Dónde estaba la rubia?

Ya llegaría, se dijo. Quizá en el pabellón infantil habían tenido problemas.

Se puso a juguetear con la tapa de su limonada. Ya no tenía mucha hambre, así que esperaría a su amiga para comer algo…

-Hola—una voz masculina dijo. Ella levantó la mirada—No tuve la oportunidad de presentarme, soy nuevo aquí.

Bella quería hablar, decirle lo que fuera, pero estaba paralizada. Ese chico era un Dios. Era alto, de cabello broncino totalmente desordenado que llamaba a acariciarlo una y mil veces. Tenía una tez muy muy blanca, incluso más que ella. Su rostro era la perfección, como una escultura, con labios completamente besables, nariz recta y demás facciones irreales. Sus ojos, eran de un color verde esmeralda que nunca había visto, su sonrisa era blanca, deslumbrante y correcta. Debajo de esa bata blanca, estaba un cuerpo increíble, el mejor que ella hubiera visto jamás.

No era posible. Tanta perfección en una sola persona… ¡Debía estar soñando de nuevo!

-Oye, ¿estás bien?—pasó una mano de dedos níveos y largos como de pianista frente a su rostro.

Carraspeó. ¿Toda la noche iba a ser deslumbrada? Le había pasado lo mismo que con Carlisle… Carlisle…

-Hum, hola.

-Ah—sonrió—Ya me habías asustado, pensé que estabas a punto de desmayarte o algo. No sería algo raro, las chicas de este hospital son algo… extrañas. ¿Suelen gritar como saludo o desmayarse como muestra de respeto en esta área de los Estados Unidos?

Bella enrojeció de ira. ¿Qué creía ese desconocido? ¿Qué todas eran iguales? ¿Se estaba burlando, acaso?

-No, no todas hacemos cosas tan estúpidas como esas…

-Oh, ya. ¿Me puedo sentar? Genial—el chico arrastró una silla, puso su bandeja en la mesa y se sentó muy cerca de Bella sin esperar respuesta—Y entonces, si no es común en Nueva York saludar así, ¿Por qué lo hacen?

-Por idiotas…-susurró.

-¿Perdón?—se le acercó un poco más, ¿Qué no le eran suficientes esos 2 centímetros entre sus cuerpos? Comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.

-Nada. Que lo hacen… bueno, no puedo creer que no lo sepas. ¿Qué no es normal que cosas como esas te pasen?

-Hmm… no, no en realidad. Digo, no soy muy aficionado a hablar con chicas. No se me da-_¿Y entonces qué haces aquí? _Quiso preguntar, pero creyó que se vería mal.

-Está bien. Ellas lo hacen porque les pareces muy guapo—el chico soltó una pequeña risa

-Muy… ¿guapo? Seguro…-siguió riendo bajito, como si no lo creyese o como si estuviera aparentando no saberlo. Bella creyó más lo segundo. Era imposible que no se viera en el espejo en la mañana y dijera "hombre, que espécimen tan hermoso soy" o bueno… ella se habría dicho algo así su tuviera su rostro. De repente, el sujeto a su lado se puso muy serio y la miró con intensidad-¿Y a ti te parezco guapo?

El sonrojo apareció otra vez en sus mejillas y él volvió a sonreír, pasó una mano por su mejilla caliente.

-Owww, hace mucho que no veía a una chica sonrojarse tanto. ¿Eso es un si?

Bella solo desvió la mirada, no lo iba a confirmar ni a desmentir.

-Bueno, el que calla otorga, y ¿sabes algo Isabella? Tú también eres una chica preciosa.

-Gra-gracias—alcanzó a decir como pudo—Puedes decirme Bella, me gusta más.

-¿Bella? Oh, es un diminutivo bonito, como tú—oh Dios, si no dejaba de piropearla, su cabeza estallaría de tanta sangre acumulada…

-Y a todo esto… tú no me haz dicho como te llamas…

-¡Es cierto! Mil disculpas, no suelo comportarme así. Mi nombre es Edward, Edward Cullen. Acabo de llegar de…

-…Alaska, Denali para ser más precisos—Edward se vió confundido y divertido al mismo tiempo.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Me acosas?

-No. Conocí a tu padre hace unas horas, me mandó llamar. Es un hombre muy agradable y me habló de ti.

-Si, Carlisle es buena persona. Estaba encantado con la propuesta de trabajo aquí y aceptó de inmediato. Bueno, casi, tuvo que convencer a mamá y a Alice en especial de dejar a sus amigas y empezar una nueva vida.

-¿Y tú no querías venir?—se encogió de hombros.

-No me desagradaba mucho la idea. No soy de tener muchos amigos ni hacer muchas cosas. Prefiero mil veces leer un libro con un café que ir a una fiesta ruidosa llena de desconocidos.

-Es interesante, yo tampoco soy muy sociable.

-Creo que nos vamos a llevar bien entonces—le sonrió de una manera extraña, como de lado y el corazón se le aceleró irremediablemente.

No hablaron por algunos minutos. Él se dedicó a comer de su emparedado y ella también.

-¿Trabajas en el turno de la noche Isabella? Perdón, Bella.

-Si, trabajo de 6:30 pm a 5:00 am. Excepto los sábados, esos días descanso.

-Oh, es bueno saberlo. Creo que entonces yo ya decidí mi turno—le guiñó un ojo y ella le enarcó una ceja pero ya no dijo nada más.

Detrás de la cabeza de Edward, pudo ver a Rosalie observarla curiosa unas mesas atrás; ella llevaba su bandeja de comida y de no ser porque la conocía de verdad, habría jurado que se estaba comiendo con la mirada a su acompañante. Ella no lo haría por respeto a Emmett.

Rosalie fijó su mirada en Bella y le sonrió de ese modo que te dice "¿Con que ligando, ah?" y Bella negó con la cabeza y rió. Edward captó eso y se giró para ver a Rosalie, que ahora ya se dirigía a la mesa de otras de sus compañeras.

-¿Es tu amiga? ¿Interrumpí algo? Lo lamento, de verdad. Puedo retirarme ahora y traerla para acá…

-No, no te preocupes. Si, es mi amiga. Se llama Rosalie, trabaja en pediatría, pero ella ya se ha ido así que… si quieres quedarte, no tengo ningún problema—de pronto se sintió tonta, como rogándole que se quedara, y entonces, su sonrisa torcida apareció de nuevo borrándole todo del pensamiento.

-Maravilloso, porque me la estoy pasando bien. Ahora, hablemos de negocios Bella

-¿Negocios?

-Uhm, ¿Recuerdas a ese chico unas horas atrás al cual le tiraste las carpetas?

Bella lo pensó, y creía no saber de qué demonios estaba hablando, pero luego todo le llegó.

-Oh Dios mío, ¿Eras tú?

-Así es.

-¡Cómo lo lamento! De verdad, es solo que tenía prisa, tu padre me llamaba y ya iba muy muy retrasada y… Con razón sabías mi nombre, yo te lo dije…-la verdad es que no había pensado mucho en ese detalle.

-Wow wow, tranquila Bella, sin problemas. Yo solo vengo a cobrar

-¿Cobrar?—las cosas se ponían serias

-Aha. Dijiste que me lo compensarías, así que… aquí estoy. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?—el chico le dio una sonrisa tan grande que a ella se le despejó todo de la mente.

-Hmm… hacer…-estaba actuando como una tonta por vez número mil en el día, así que se obligó a recuperar la compostura—Yo, no se que podría hacer. ¿Cubrirte un día?—él la miró feo.

-¿Y porqué yo querría algo así?

-Uh, no lo se. Es a lo que a todos les gusta ¿no? Ya sabes, tener un día libre para pasarlo con sus parejas o solos o algo.

-Yo no tengo pareja, soy soltero, y no, eso no me agradaría. Tengo una propuesta, si estás interesada en escucharla—entrelazó sus blancos dedos y recargándose en ellos se acercó más a Bella.

-Dado que no tengo nada en la cabeza—_salvo tu hermosa sonrisa y tu hipnotizante aroma_, quiso decirle—Lo escucharé.

-Correcto, me gustaría que saliésemos a desayunar cuando acabe el turno.

Isabella abrió mucho los ojos y estaba segura de que tendría que recoger su mandíbula de la sorpresa. ¿Él la estaba invitando a desayunar? ¿A ella? ¿El chico más guapo de todo el hospital? Era una broma.

-¿Estás bromeando?

-No, no jugaría con algo así. O es que… ¿Tienes un compromiso?—dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

Ella revisó un poco en su cabeza. Quizá si llamara a Jasper, moviera un poco de sus influencias y… ¿Qué demonios…? ¿En verdad se lo estaba pensando? Bueno, quizá el chico fuera uno de esos a los que solo les gusta liar por ahí…

-No, no tengo un compromiso, pero… no se…

-Bella, tranquila, solo quiero que nos conozcamos un poco más. Algo así como tener un amigo en este lugar. La gente parece medio extraña y bueno, tú te ves amistosa, agradable y, lo más importante, aún no me haz dado una patada en las partes blandas para que me largue de aquí.

Ah… no tenía nada que perder. El chico se veía un poco solo y necesitado. Solo lo haría por ser buena persona y porque quizá, eso redimiera un poco su camino para ir al cielo. Una auténtica obra de caridad.

-Yo… bueno, creo que podría—mostró de nuevo su sonrisa.

-¡Fantástico! Tu base de enfermeras está con Molly, ¿No?

-Ahá-¿Cómo sabía eso?

-¿Qué te parece si a las 6 de la mañana nos vemos ahí?

-Bien, pero oye, ¿Qué no llevas desde la mañana aquí? ¿No necesitas descansar o algo?

-Digamos que mi reloj interno no es la cosa más equilibrada del mundo. Sufro de insomnio Bella, he pasado hasta 3 días sin dormir y luego caigo como piedra. Aún no me lo explico pero no importa. Además, tenía que venir a ver que turno me gustaba más y ya he elegido. ¿Entonces a las 6 con Molly?

-Claro.

-De acuerdo, tengo que ver a mi padre, son cerca de las 2 y se que se irá a casa para que mamá no se preocupe de tenernos tanto tiempo afuera. Te veré en unas cuantas horas—se puso de pie arrastrando la silla y se acercó a besarle la mejilla.

El solo roce de sus labios le produjo miles de corrientes eléctricas en todo el cuerpo. Se alejó más por reflejo que por otra cosa, pero él pareció no notarlo porque seguía dándole su sonrisa de comercial de dentífrico.

Se dio media vuelta y se alejó, dejándola un poco pasmada. No fue plenamente consiente de la realidad hasta que Rosalie se le puso enfrente y le sonrió sospechosamente. Ella traía consigo a cuatro chicas, entre ellas Kate, la que había revisado el expediente de Edward y todo.

-¡Isabella Marie Swan! ¿Qué hacía ese chico tan guapo?—le dijo Rosalie gritando como vendedora ambulante.

-¡Shhh! ¡Rosalie! No pasa nada.

-¿Nada?—habló Jane Vulturi-¡Pero si casi casi se estaban besando!—Isabella alcanzó a reconocer el tono de amargura y le entrecerró los ojos.

-No pasó nada. Estábamos hablando.

-Yo no distingo las cosas así. ¿Se conocían de antes? ¿Está interesado en… ti?—Victoria Smith reflejaba incredulidad y envidia.

-No pasó nada—repitió cansinamente Bella, apretando los dientes para no pararse a arrancarles sus extensiones.

-Oh, ¡Por favor Isabella! No nos mientas. Pudimos ver cómo casi babeas el piso del comedor y que el pobre chico te estaba huyendo. ¿Qué le ofreciste para que te prestara un poco de su tiempo? ¿Te hiciste la víctima y le dio lástima?—Tanya Denali hizo gestos con sus brazos y pucheros falsos. Kate soltó una risita y a Isabella le hirvió la sangre.

Se puso de pie en un movimiento brusco y las miró amenazadoramente. Todo rastro de alegría de los rostros de Kate, Jane y Victoria desapareció y Tanya la miró desafiante.

-Uh, chicas. Creo que es mejor que se vayan, sus comentarios no son muy agradables—Rosalie estaba midiendo las cosas y estaba mirando a Bella porque parecía que en cualquier segundo, se les aventaría.

Kate, Jane y Victoria no se lo pensaron 2 veces y se pararon esperando a Tanya, que no se movió.

-¿Pero por qué Rose? Solo estamos charlando, nos estamos divirtiendo.

-Si, y yo tengo mi propia manera de divertirme. Golpear un saco de box con una fotografía tuya, imaginar que te rompo la nariz.

Tanya palideció un poco e Isabella se felicitó por ello. Después recobró la compostura y se paró a encarar a Isabella. Rosalie hizo lo propio poniéndose entre las 2.

-Largo Tanya—siseó Rosalie.

-Pero…

-¡Ahora!

-Ella…

-¡Ya!

Tanya gruñó algo y le dio una mirada envenenada más a Isabella mientras se marchaba con sus "amigas".

Isabella se sentó muy molesta en su silla y cruzó los brazos en el pecho.

-No se porque les haz ahuyentado, yo podría arreglármelas sola

-Oh Bella, ellas no valen la pena. Solo están celosas. Ahora, ¡Cuéntale a tu mejor amiga todo!

-No hay mucho que contar…-Bella le relató lo de las carpetas y lo de hace unos minutos.

-¡Oh, por Dios! Saldrán el primer día de conocerse

-No es una cita. Es solo un pago—quitó hierro al asunto, sintiendo mariposas en el estómago con solo oír la palabra "cita".

-Llámale como quieras… pero, Bella. ¿Jasper?

Bella le miró muy seria.

-Tú sabes como están las cosas ahí Rosalie. Los términos.

-Si, si. Lo recuerdo muy bien. Es solo que… me parece algo extraño. Lindo y cursi—se apresuró a agregar—Pero extraño…

-Estaré bien. No es nada importante, solo un desayuno.

-Uh… ya son las 2—dijo Rosalie consultando su reloj. Ambas se pusieron en pie y fueron a tirar sus desechos al bote de la basura y colocar las bandejas en el sitio apropiado.

-Iré con Molly, ¿Nos veremos después?

-Claro—Rose besó su mejilla y salió corriendo del lugar.

Mientras Bella caminaba por los pasillos silenciosos, recordó que no había pensado mucho en su situación cuando aceptó ir a desayunar con Edward (su cerebro negaba terminantemente palabras como "salir" o "cita").

Jasper…

…Hablando de él, tenía una llamada importante que hacerle…

**.**

**¡Hola! :D Hehehehe, ya tenemos a Edward por aquí. Las cosas se van a dar rápido, creo, para que no se me confundan.**

**Muchas gracias a las chicas que me dieron una oportunidad, espero que esto les guste porque es dedicado a ustedes y a sus mamis para mañana, 10 de Mayo. Me las felicitan!.**

**También es para mi madre, claro, que la adoro con todo el corazón.**

**¡Que pasen un lindo 10 de mayo!**

**Muchas gracias por todo, espero y nos leamos pronto.**

**Para las que leen Lo que se encuentra… espero tener cap para la prox semana. Y de este también.**

**Un beso enorme! No olviden dejar un review :D**


	3. No es más que un desayuno

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo soy dueña del resto de la trama y me divierto haciéndolos sufrir como villana de telenovela barata, separándolos, juntándolos, haciendo que se insulten, que se reconcilien…en fin, haciendo que hagan lo que a mi se me de la gana xD**

**.**

**Chicas, no se alteren, aquí nadie le es infiel a nadie, ¿vale? Hay cosas que no se saben y que se descubrirán según pase la historia, pero recuerden que esto será un B&E, que me encanta escribir C:**

**.**

**Capítulo 2. No es más que un desayuno…**

**.**

-Qué estupidez…-se dijo Bella frente al espejo.

Llevaba veinte minutos ahí. Intentando verse diferente de cómo entró a las seis y media del día anterior. Era imposible, claro.

Sus jeans ajustados y su playera de dibujitos, de repente no le parecían lo mejor.

Suspiró

-No puedes cambiar lo que no eres, Bella—se dijo muy seria.

La puerta principal se abrió, para su desgracia.

Era Tanya Denali.

-Palabras más inteligentes no te he oído decir jamás, Swan. ¿Qué intentas? ¿Convertirte en un verdadero cisne? ¡Pfff! ¡Por favor!

Siguió una risa que a Bella irritó en sobremanera.

-Nadie pidió tu opinión, Tanya.

-Pues la necesitas, créeme.

Le dio un ligero empujón y se puso frente al espejo. Revolvió su abundante cabello pelirrojo, revisó su cargado maquillaje y acomodó su generoso escote.

Cuando notó que Bella la miraba, sonrió con suficiencia.

-Todo lo que ves, es lo que te falta para conquistar a un hombre, Swan. Y que por supuesto, yo lo tengo y de sobra. Es la razón por la cual yo voy a salir esta tarde con Cullen. Con Edward, para que esté más claro.

El corazón de Bella se saltó un latido. ¿Qué demonios…?

-¿Qué dijiste?—preguntó.

La sonrisa de Tanya se amplió, volviéndola más desagradable.

-Oww, ¿Creíste que en verdad te estaba haciendo caso? Ni soñarlo. Saldré con Edward a comer y a mostrarle la ciudad. Su padre se mostró muy complacido, la verdad.

Bella no se sentía triste, no confundida, ni decepcionada… Estaba llena de la ira más profunda que pueda existir.

-¿En serio…?—dijo entre dientes, pensando en ese idiota…

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo? Espero que no estés molesta conmigo Isabella—agregó falsamente—Pero al final de cuentas, ganó la mejor. Es decir, no se iba a conformar con alguien como tú teniéndome a mí al lado.

Bella ni siquiera reaccionó ante la provocación. Sonrió.

-Tienes toda la razón del mundo Tanya. Ese embaucador te pertenece completamente, y espero que lo disfrutes. La gente así de poca cosa como ustedes, no debería existir.

No le dio tiempo a contestar. Salió del baño hecha una furia.

¿Cómo fue tan estúpida? Alguien como Edward Cullen no era para ella. No, él se merecía a mujeres huecas, con las cuales pudiera tontear un rato y después botarlas como un pañuelo desechable.

Jamás se había sentido tan molesta y decepcionada con nadie. Ella creyó que todo eso iba de verdad, que él podía ser diferente, pero estaba muy equivocada. Después de tantas molestias que se tomó… tuvo que llamar a Jasper y decirle que llevara él a Anthony al colegio. Jasper dijo que a Anthony no le iba a hacer mucha gracia, pero ella le contó que acompañaría a un nuevo para que pudiera adaptarse y aceptó de inmediato.

-Eres una tonta, Bella Swan… definitivamente lo eres.

Bella miró el sencillo reloj de su muñeca izquierda. Eran las cinco cuarenta y cinco. Maravilloso, simplemente tomaría sus cosas de su casillero lo más rápido posible y después se largaría de ahí. Ni de chiste iba a alcanzar a Jasper y a Tony en casa, pero tal vez podría llegar directo a la escuela y desearle un buen día a su pequeño desde ahí.

Bella tomó su bolsa y su abrigo con movimientos bruscos, sorprendiendo un poco a sus compañeras del turno matutino, porque la tenían como una chica muy tranquila, paciente y dulce.

Ella seguía gruñendo cuando pasó frente a lo que hubiera sido su punto de encuentro con Cullen, sin fijarse demasiado. Iba tan centrada en sus maldiciones mentales, que definitivamente no lo vio…

-¿Bella? ¡Bella!—el grito vino de detrás de ella. Cerró los ojos y exclamó una maldición, pero no se detuvo. Ni soñarlo.

Un brazo detuvo el suyo con algo de fuerza, obligándola a volverse.

Si, definitivamente era el tarado de Edward Cullen, mirándola con una sonrisa, pero la duda pintada en su cara.

-Hey—dijo suavemente-¿Haz olvidado que iremos a desayunar? ¿Por qué la prisa?

Su tono era tan relajado e inocente que ella no pudo evitar entrecerrarle los ojos.

-No, no lo he olvidado, pero creo que no me apetece ser la sopa en el menú, para que en la tarde, tu platillo más importante sea Tanya. ¿Quién será el postre, Edward? ¿O tal vez, pretendes extender la parte intermedia?

Su voz reflejaba reproche e ira por montones, no lo pudo evitar. Y tampoco se sentía culpable o arrepentida.

Esta vez, el rostro del joven demostró más confusión.

-¿De… qué me estás hablando?

-Oh, por favor. No te hagas el desentendido. Se de tu pequeña cita en la tarde, ¿Y sabes algo Edward? No me gustan los chicos a los que les gusta tener varias por día. No es mi estilo. Pero adelante, yo te dejo el camino libre con Tanya y con todas las que sigan en la lista—Bella se puso nerviosa al distinguir ese toque de celos en su voz—Y tampoco es que me importe mucho…

Hizo el ademán de marcha, pero Edward no la soltó, al contrario, aumentó su agarre.

-Espera, espera. Creo que ya entiendo de qué va todo esto. ¿Hablas de otra enfermera? ¿Tanya… Tanya… Delani?

-Es Denali. Si, de ella.

Edward hizo un gesto de frustración y gruñó un poco.

-Gracias al cielo que terminé antes y vine a esperarte a la caseta de Molly desde las cinco y media. Esto es un gran malentendido.

-No veo en qué podría haber un error. Igual y nos hicieron un favor. No creo que coincidamos en nada, Edward. Creo que somos completamente incompartibles… para una amistad, claro, a eso me refiero.

Bella estaba impresionada de sí misma. ¿Apenas conocía al sujeto de unas horas y ya pensaba en una relación seria? ¡Esa no era ella!

El cansancio, seguro que era eso.

-A mi me parece, que antes de dar una conclusión, sería mejor intentarlo. No sería agradable pensar después en lo que pudo ser. Pero antes que nada, tengo que explicarte lo de tu amiga la enfermera.

-¡Tanya no es mi amiga!

-¡Bien, bien! Mi error, lo siento. Verás, todo esto es obra de mi padre.

-¡No intentes meter a Carlisle para salvarte! Lo conocí y es una buena persona.

-Bella, se amable y déjame terminar lo que te tengo que decir. Si después quieres marcharte, no te detendré.

Bella lo pensó por unos segundos antes de ceder.

-Cincuenta y nueve segundos…-dijo al fin.

-Correcto, después de salir del comedor, me topé con esa chica. Es bastante molesta, en verdad. Me escabullí con el pretexto de revisar el área de Cuidados Intensivos. Mi padre me llamó una hora después. ¿Me estás siguiendo?

A Bella le irritó aún más que le creyera tonta.

-Diez segundos…

-Eres increíble. Entonces, él me dijo que lo mejor para mí, sería conocer la ciudad con alguien que llevara toda la vida aquí. Estuve a punto de decirle que podría pedírtelo a ti, pero me interrumpió diciendo que ya me había encontrado a "una chica encantadora" Es ella, Tanya Dela… Denali, perdón. Es hija del antiguo director del hospital, que era un buen amigo de mi padre. Él esta seguro de que ella es perfecta para mí, que es dulce, delicada y agradable, pero yo, creo que definitivamente es todo lo contrario. Le dije que me negaba, que ya tenía planes, y no pareció muy contento, pero yo no me iba a doblegar ante sus deseos, ya no. Eso es todo Bella, no tengo ninguna cita con Tanya, es verdad.

Bella sopesó la información por unos momentos. Apenas lo conocía, así que no tenía mucho en que basarse para creerle no, pero, con Tanya, si tenía experiencia, y fácilmente, ella pudo mentirle.

Suspiró.

-¿Estás completamente seguro?

Edward sonrió de nuevo, con esa sonrisa especial.

-Claro que sí, Bella. No se con qué clase de chicos frecuentas, o lo que sea muy común aquí en Nueva York, pero si de algo puedes estar segura, es de que yo no soy un mujeriego, ni juego con los sentimientos de las chicas, mi madre se aseguró de eso, y si me viera comportarme como un patán, en lugar de cómo un caballero… bueno, digamos que ciertas partes de mi anatomía desaparecerían… de un modo bastante doloroso.

Bella sonrió, imaginándose a la desconocida madre de Edward torturando a su hijo como en la era medieval.

-Veo que te causa placer mi sufrimiento—dijo él burlón.

Ella enrojeció, pero siguió sonriendo.

-¿Qué? Ni siquiera estaba pensando en eso…

-Yo creo que sí, señorita Swan, pero por esta vez, lo dejaré pasar. ¿Crees que podamos irnos ahora?

Ella asintió, percatándose de que todavía no la soltaba y de que él también ya llevaba una mochila al hombro y su abrigo puesto.

-Claro, pero me gustaría ponerme el abrigo.

-Oh, si.

El se alejó solo un poco, mirándola mientras ella hacía lo propio.

-Muy bien, creo que podemos marcharnos—Bella se dobló un poco, y vió a Molly en la caseta, ocultando su mirada curiosa detrás de una revista, pero lo hacía estrepitosamente mal, empezando porque estaba al revés—Nos vemos mañana, Molly.

La enfermera se sobresaltó un poco, y quitó la revista de inmediato.

-Oh, Bella, no sabía que estabas aquí—mintió—Hasta mañana, querida, dale mis saludos a Jasper y a Tony de mi parte.

Bella sabía que no lo hacía con mala intención, porque le hizo gestos bastante sugestivos sobre Edward cuando ellos ya se marchaban y el aludido estaba de espaldas.

Cuando estaban a punto de salir, Edward fue el que decidió hablar primero.

-¿Quiénes son Jasper y Tony?—su tono era falsamente desinteresado.

-Dos chicos a los que quiero con toda el alma. ¡Oh! Hablando de chicos, Edward Cullen, no tiene nada que ver que tú no seas de Nueva York y yo sí, ni los chicos que frecuento para darme cuenta de cómo son.

-¿Estás hablando de mi comentario de hace unos minutos? ¡Claro que tiene que ver! De donde yo vengo, está terriblemente mal visto que un hombre juegue con varias mujeres. No es de caballeros.

-Y aquí tampoco está bien, solo que… bueno, son tantos los sinvergüenzas que… tú sabes, no son comunes los caballeros.

-Entonces creo que hice bien en venir. Para enseñarles unos cuantos modales a todos ellos.

Bella soltó una pequeña risa.

-¿A todo Nueva York? Creo que eso será imposible.

-No a todo, pero claro, puedo empezar por el hospital. He visto que muchos doctores, internos y residentes son muy maleducados.

-Si, bienvenido al hospital.

-Gracias, creo. ¿A dónde vamos, Bella?

-A una cafetería maravillosa. Es pequeña, y tal vez no sea muy sofisticada, pero es mi favorita desde que probé sus panqueques con fresas.

-¿Los pueden servir con sirope de chocolate?—Edward puso el rostro más serio que tenía, como si fuera un asunto de vida y muerte.

-Bueno, yo creo que no habrá problema.

-Fantástico, tengo la impresión de que yo también la amaré.

Siguieron caminando en un cómodo silencio, y como caminaban un poco pegados, sus manos se rozaban, produciendo en ambos una corriente eléctrica que no habían sentido jamás.

Después de cruzar dos avenidas y tres calles más, dieron vuelta a la izquierda, revelando un local pequeño, pero acogedor. A Edward le gustó desde el exterior, pintada con tonos café muy claros y un rojo viejo, como si fuera muy antigua, pero a la vez, muy limpia.

Cuando entraron, fue todavía mejor; las paredes tenían un color crema, y estaban tapizadas con anuncios y pósters antiguos y maravillosos.

El mobiliario también era como de los cincuenta y las mesas eran tradicionales.

-Bella, ¡este lugar es increíble! Es como sacado del set de una película. ¿Cómo lo encontraste?

-Bueno, un día salí a caminar sin rumbo y me llamó la atención, solo eso. Entré y desde ahí, no la dejo de visitar cada que puedo.

-¡Bella!—un señor como de setenta años, apareció de entre las puertas que, Edward supuso, conducían a la cocina—Hace mucho que no nos visitabas.

La besó en la mejilla y la tomó de las manos.

-¿Qué tan, Albert? Si, he estado un poco ausente, pero por lo visto, el local ha mejorado desde mi última visita.

-Ah, eso no podría ser más cierto. Tú fuiste la chica bonita que nos trajo suerte. Mucha gente ha venido y se han vuelto un poco adictos a mis desayunos. Llegas en buen tiempo, querida. ¿Tu amigo y tú van a querer la mesa de siempre?

Bella, de pronto, recordó la presencia de Edward, le tomó de la mano y lo puso un poco más al frente.

-Albert, este es Edward Cullen. Es nuevo en la ciudad y le enseño un poco de las maravillas de Nueva York.

-Mucho gusto. Me encanta el estilo de su cafetería.

Ambos se estrecharon la mano.

-Igualmente, joven. ¿Le gusta Nueva York?

-Lo poco que he visto, es genial, pero puedo decir que nada se compara con su cafetería.

-Gracias… ¿Y qué opinas de Bella? Es una muchacha bonita, ¿verdad?

-¡Albert!—dijo Bella, pero Edward sonreía, e hizo como si no la hubiera escuchado.

-Es preciosa, la chica más bonita que he visto en mi vida, si se me permite decirlo.

Bella se puso tan roja como las cortinas que estaban detrás de ella, y murmuró algo que sonaba como "La verdad es que no" y Edward colocó la mano detrás de su cintura para presionar un poco.

-Ah, yo sabía que tenías buenos gustos. Tengo que contarle a Beth que Bella ha traído a un joven guapo y educado. Síganme.

Edward, aprovechando que ya tenía la mano ahí, rodeó completamente la cintura de Bella y la condujo detrás del señor.

Pasaron por gran parte del establecimiento, y Edward pudo notar que, a pesar de solo ser las seis de la mañana, había mucha gente, solo eran como cuatro mesas las que estaban vacías.

Llegaron casi al fondo del lugar, la única mesa que estaba ahí era muy íntima, con una lámpara de luz tenue arriba que daba la impresión de estar alejado del resto del lugar. Había una ventana cercana, y Edward entendió de inmediato porque esa era la mesa de Bella. Encajaba totalmente.

El chico se dirigió a quitar la silla para que se sentara, haciendo muestra de los modales que tenía. Ella agradeció en un susurro.

-Bella, querida—dijo Albert una vez que ambos estuvieron sentados—Me alegra mucho que te hayas conseguido a un buen hombre, no uno de esos patanes que andan por la ciudad últimamente.

-Albert… Edward es nuevo… solo es un compañero de trabajo…

-Por ahora—interrumpió el señor—Hay una especie de… química en el ambiente. Ya verás pequeña, que casi nunca me equivoco—le guiñó un ojo y se giró a Edward—Cuídala mucho, muchacho. Enseguida les mando a Sally para que les atienda.

Albert deshizo el camino ya hecho, y se quedaron en un silencio cargado.

-No siempre es así, no sé qué ocurrió hoy…-dijo ella al fin.

-¿Te refieres a Albert?—respondió él—A mi me parece muy agradable. ¿Sabes algo? De donde yo vengo, tienen la creencia de que en las ciudades grandes, exactamente como Nueva York, los hombres son groseros, arrogantes y canallas, y que las mujeres son… eh… bueno, que su reputación no es nada buena. Al ver a Albert y especialmente a ti, sé que no todos son iguales, y me encanta la versión de Nueva York que me estás dando.

Edward sonrió de nuevo, y Bella quedó prendada de su sonrisa una vez más. Era única, especial… e imposible que él no supiera del efecto que tenía en el sexo opuesto.

-¡Hola! Yo soy Sally Dunand y acabo de llegar a mi turno de las seis, vengo a tomar su desayuno—lo gracioso era, pensó Bella, que solo se estaba refiriendo a Edward, y que solo le había faltado, su domicilio, teléfono y la cartilla de vacunación para completar la parte de 'datos innecesarios'.

Bella rodó los ojos, sintiéndose bastante irritada. Le había pasado muchas veces que el chico con el que salía, prefería flirtear con la mesera a ponerla a ella por delante, y Edward no iba a ser la excepción. Lo que la ponía más molesta, era que jamás le había pasado en su cafetería favorita… pero tampoco había ido jamás a un sitio con alguien tan guapo como Edward…

El carraspeo de Edward desvaneció sus pensamientos.

-Disculpa, Celia. Pero me gustaría que tomaras la orden de Bella, mi acompañante a la que estás ignorando.

La chica permaneció pasmada por unos segundos, y Bella también. ¿Qué demonios…?

Celia… es decir, Sally, se recuperó después de unos instantes y algo aturdida miró a Bella.

-¿Qué vas a ordenar?—su voz era suave, nada grosera, como si aún no se recuperara del shock.

-Ah, si… quiero unos panqueques con fresas, un batido de zarzamora y un cupcake, gracias.

Sally se giró a Edward.

-Yo quiero panqueques con sirope de chocolate, mucho. Un batido con chocolate también, y ya que a Bella le brillaron los ojos al ordenar el cupcake, creo que yo también tomaré uno.

-Ya vengo—dijo.

Bella la miró marcharse, un poco sorprendida aún. Edward la miraba con aspecto inocente.

-¿Qué has hecho?—le dijo al fin.

Frunció el ceño.

-¿De qué hablas?

-La mesera…

-¡Ah! Eso. Bueno, se estaba comportando de un modo muy grosero contigo. No me gusto, y no pensabas que me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, ¿verdad?

-Es extraño… eres extraño.

-Claro, claro. ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? Tampoco es común que un chico haga eso—estaba bromeando, eso era seguro.

-Eh… de hecho…-su expresión se volvió de incredulidad.

-¿Es en serio? ¡Los hombres son terriblemente más malvados de los que creía! ¿Tuviste que soportar muchos de ellos?

-Algunos… pero no eran importantes.

-Ah, Bella. Si me viera en esa situación, sin duda me hubiera marchado, pero no sin antes decirle algunas cosas ofensivas al cretino.

Bella sonrió ante la idea de un Edward con vestido de noche y tacones de aguja a juego con el bolso.

-Si, puedo verlo—ella se rió ligeramente y Edward le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Te ves preciosa sonriendo…

El silencio se apoderó de su ambiente otra vez, pero este era muy cómodo, y sus ojos estaban conectados, intentando encontrar el modo adecuado para comunicar mensajes que solo ellos conocieran.

Lamentablemente, no llegaron a hacerlo.

Sally regresó, dejando todo el pedido lo más rápido posible y sin mirar a nadie.

A Edward no le importó, y si a él no le importaba, a ella tampoco.

-Tenías razón. Esto luce mejor que cualquier cosa que haya comido. Oh Dios, no le digas a mi madre que he dicho eso.

Bella se rio ante su terror.

-El secreto está a salvo conmigo. Tal vez solo es que tienes mucha hambre.

-No, no es mi solitaria la que está hablando.

Comieron en silencio, sonriéndose mientras podían.

A Bella le encantaban las caras que hacía, reconociendo lo buenos que estaban los panqueques.

Cuando terminaron, Edward puso en sus manos el cupcake, analizándole.

-¿Edward?

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Nada, intentando adivinar porqué es tan especial para ti. En serio vi cómo te brillaban los ojos cuando lo pediste.

-Son los recuerdos, claro que también el delicioso sabor que tienen.

-¿Recuerdos?

-Es una larga historia, algo aburrida, también, pero lo que si te puedo decir, es que un cupcake, te puede dar esperanza en los mejores momentos. Así que, ¡pruébalo!

Edward no se lo pensó, le dio una gran mordida, masticó, y de inmediato, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa en un gesto de placer.

-¡Wow! ¡Sabe delicioso!—dijo con la boca llena aún.

De una sola mordida, se lo terminó y Bella lo miró divertida.

-Bella, debo decir, que te has ganado mi corazón—el de ella dio un brinco en su pecho—Si yo creía que los panqueques eran lo mejor, estaba terriblemente equivocado. Debo traer a mi hermana aquí.

-Si, Carlisle mencionó que tenías una.

-Su nombre es Alice. No se dedica a la medicina, lo encuentra muy poco… glamuroso. Ella dirige una agencia de modelos. Da la vida por su empresa. Es bastante famosa, en realidad.

-Ella debe ser muy hermosa.

-Se parece a mamá. Se llama Esme, y ella decora jardines y casas. Es muy buena, la verdad. Sabe perfectamente cómo adaptar el estilo de una persona a una habitación. Es impresionante, y además, siempre encuentra las decoraciones más hermosas y extrañas. Todo el tiempo está llena de trabajo, la gente la busca de todas partes del mundo.

-Suena muy bien. Tienes una familia exitosa.

-Eso creo. Yo siempre supe que quería ser doctor, desde pequeño leía libros de medicina que me dejaban fascinado, aunque fueran solo los dibujitos. Creo que Carlisle lo hacía a propósito para que me dedicara a eso. Me apoyaron mucho y aquí estoy, haciendo lo que siempre quise. Pero, ¿qué hay de ti?

-No hay mucho, la verdad. Mi madre vive cerca de aquí, con su esposo. Él es escritor de libros motivacionales y se venden muy bien, pero creo que es más porque las señoras de arriba de treinta años lo encuentran apuesto.

-¿Su esposo? ¿No te llevas bien con tu padre o…?

-No, no—le interrumpió—Phil no es mi padre, es mi padrastro. Mis padres estuvieron juntos un par de meses. Me concibieron y fueron felices por unas semanas más, hasta que no se soportaron más y mamá vino a Nueva York. Papá vive en Washington, en un pueblo minúsculo llamado Forks, con su familia.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Charles, Charlie Swan. Mi madre es Reneé Dwyer, ahora.

-¿No ves a tu padre?

-Si, a veces, pero no puedo pasar mucho tiempo por allá. Mi trabajo me consume.

-Tal vez deberías organizar todo mejor. ¿No tienes hermanos… o medios hermanos?

-Reneé y Phil decidieron que yo era suficiente, pero Charlie, y su esposa, Sue, si tuvieron dos hijos más. Seth y Leah. Son gemelos y son adorables.

-Eso es lindo.

-Lo sé.

-¿Qué hay del hospital?—preguntó él, cambiando radicalmente de tema-¿cómo es la gente de ahí?

-Solo conozco al turno nocturno…

-Es precisamente por ello que te lo pregunto. He elegido el turno nocturno.

-¿En serio?

-Claro. Creo que me va a gustar mucho trabajar ahí.

-Pues… es muy tranquilo en realidad, algunas veces tenemos emergencias enormes como cualquier hospital, pero los doctores, enfermeras, internos y residentes son agradables… bueno, casi todos.

Edward le sonrió, averiguando sus pensamientos.

-Hablas de la enfermera.

-La verdad sí. Y no solo de Tanya, sus amigas y yo tampoco simpatizamos.

-¿Alguien que no se lleva con Bella Swan? ¡Eso si no me lo puedo creer!—los dos rieron-¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

-Son varias, Victoria Smith, Jane Vulturi, Kate Bones… debes tener cuidado, todas ellas querrán cazarte.

-Dios me libre de ello. Si todas son como Tanya…-se estremeció.

-Y bueno, de los chicos no hay mucho que decir. Solo Mike Newton es algo… molesto.

-¿Te ha molestado?—su rostro se había puesto muy serio de repente.

-Solo un poco. Quiere que salga con él, pero no me agrada, así que siempre le he dicho que no, pero es un chico muy perseverante. Odio que me diga Bellita.

-Es bueno saberlo. Se lo diré a mi padre.

-¡No, Edward!

-¿Por qué no?

-Pues porque no. Puedo defenderme muy bien yo sola. Deja que Carlisle se adapte bien a lo suyo. No podemos meterle mis problemas tontos.

-No son tontos Bella. No está bien que seas acosada.

-De verdad Edward, déjalo estar, algún día se cansará de mí.

-¿Sí? ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva con eso?

Bella enrojeció. Cielos…

-Eh… lo olvidé.

-Entonces debe ser bastante tiempo como para perder la cuenta.

-Edward, si vamos a ser amigos, debes aprender que yo puedo hacerle frente a muchas cosas por mí misma.

-¿Vamos a ser amigos?—era como si solo hubiera oído la primera parte. Su cara se iluminó.

-Eso creo. ¿No te parece bien?

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Por algo se empieza. Pero Bella, debes prometerme que si se propasa, me lo dirás… o al menos lo dejarás inválido.

Se miraron fijamente, examinándose.

-No vas a ceder, ¿verdad?

-Ni un ápice—confirmó él.

-Correcto, te dejaré ayudarme si Mike hace algo. Lo que no entiendo, es por qué haces esto cuando hace solo unas horas que nos conocemos. ¿Qué tal si soy una asesina encubierta, o una bruja o algo?

-No tienes cara de nada de eso. En una película, tú serías la víctima, sin duda.

-¿Y tú qué? ¿El caballero que me rescata?—bromeó.

-Es muy probable.

Edward extendió la mano por la mesa, alcanzando la de Bella. Su contacto era cálido y reconfortante. Se sentía correcto tenerla así.

De repente, él sintió el impulso de decirle algo, lo que fuera. Abrió la boca, listo para ello, pero el sonido de un móvil se lo impidió.

Él conocía esa canción, era Ruby, de los Kaiser Chiefs. Era el celular de Bella.

Separó sus manos, y ella se puso en pie para sacar el celular de sus jeans.

-¿Hola?—contestó. Se veía confundida-¿Jasper?—otra vez el nombre de Jasper. Ella había dicho que no tenía hermanos, ¿o Edward había oído mal? No, claro que no—No te preocupes, sabes que siempre puedes llamarme. ¿Algo anda mal?—quizás era solo un amigo, pensó. Un amigo, nada más…-¿Qué hora es? ¡Cuarto para las nueve!—Edward también se impresionó ante la noticia. ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado? Para él solo habían sido como diez minutos…-Si, perdón—siguió ella-¡Anthony! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Está bien? No, no me contestes, ¿Dónde estás?—Bella lucía muy preocupada, todo el color había abandonado su rostro. Eso quería decir que era grave. —Si, te veo allá.

Y colgó. Ella no se sentó de nuevo, tomó su bolso y miró a Edward con culpa.

-Edward, lo lamento mucho, pero tengo que irme. Algo realmente grave pasó. Iré a pagar a la caja y… nos veremos esta noche, en el hospital, ¿de acuerdo?

Parecía fuera de sí, con la mente en donde fuera que se encontraría con el tal Jasper.

-Bella, no te dejaré pagar. Yo lo haré. Pero se ve que estás muy alterada… ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No, no te preocupes, estaré bien. Muchas gracias Edward, te lo pagaré de algún modo.

Ella, sin poner tanta atención, le besó la mejilla y Edward se tensó. Sabía que no era el momento, pero sus labios eran tan suaves… que solo pensaba en lo bien que se sentirían sobre los suyos.

Abandonó la cafetería, entre un mar de gente.

Por la ventana, la vio correr para buscar un taxi. Hasta que no se subió en uno en la esquina y desapareció, Edward no despegó la mirada.

Miró el cupcake de ella intacto en su plato, lo tomó entre sus manos y le dio un pequeño mordisco.

Bella Swan era la mujer más guapa, inteligente y amable que conocía, después de su madre. Pero tenía la impresión, de que también había algo raro en ella, algo… no común.

Y estaba más que dispuesto a averiguar todos sus secretos.

Bella Swan, en solo unas horas, lo tenía fascinado.

…

_¡Hola! ¿Hay vida por ahí? Eso espero :D Perdón por dejarles abandonada esta historia, lo lamento, en especial por mi mami porque este es de ella xD _

_Recuerden chicas, es un B&E, no un B&J, vale. Solo dejen que las cosas se acomoden. Muchas gracias por sus alertas, sus favoritos y sus reviews, son poquitos, pero suben el ánimo a full!_

_Espero poder escribir más pronto, ya decidí que no las dejaré abandonadas nunca nunca más. Ya va a terminar mi segundo parcial y bueno, espero salir bien :3 _

_No se les olvide pasar por los bonus de LQSEUELB y por Silver Lining. Actualizaré uno de esos dos en menos de 8 días. Si quieren algo peque, mi One Shot Nine In The Afternoon xD._

_Awwww, no están ansiosas por Breaking Dawn? ¡yo sí! :3 __(L) Espero que hayan oído el soundtrack, porque es de lo mejor._

_Cuidense mucho chicas, si festejan el Halloween, disfrácense y diviértanse mucho y si viven en México y solo ponen ofrendas, pues también, diviértanse mucho C: _

_Adieu! (L)_

_P.S: Si algo no concuerda, pueden hacérmelo saber :D Son las 12:14 aquí y ya me caigo de sueño xD._


End file.
